Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to extrusion technology. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a backward extrusion system that requires lower extrusion loads to produce products with higher mechanical strength. The embodiments herein are more particularly related a hydrostatic backward extrusion system that utilizes hydrostatic pressure to produce products with desired cross sectional profile based on backward extrusion process.
Description of the Related Art
Extrusion is a process used to create objects of fixed cross-sectional profile. In extrusion, a material of certain length and cross section is forced to flow through a die of a smaller cross sectional area to create a fixed cross-sectional profile of the material. The length of the extruded part is varied based on the amount of material in the work piece and the profile extruded. For example, a round billet is forced through a die opening creating a round part of reduced diameter. The cross section produced uniforms over the entire length of the metal extrusion.
The extrusion process is capable of creating tremendous amounts of geometric change and deformation of the work piece when compared with other metal forming processes. Metal extrusion in manufacturing industry is classified into two main categories such as direct or forward extrusion and indirect or backward extrusion. The conventional backward extrusion is well known in the manufacturing industries and is considered as the best method for producing the cylindrical or end-tube kind of products.
In the conventional backward extrusion process, the extrusion load required for using high extrusion ratio or materials with high mechanical strength, is high. As a result, the products that are created using the backward extrusion process always require high extrusion loads especially for the products with very thin thickness and higher mechanical strength. The conventional backward extrusion process limits the production of parts with longer length because of punch deflection and friction problems. Also, the conventional hydrostatic extrusion systems are not used to produce close-end tubes.
Further, in the conventional extrusion process, the friction between the billet and container is increased due to the increase of the contact surface (billet/container), when a billet with long length is used in the billet chamber. Due to longer length of billet, the friction between the billet and fix-punch also increases. This problem causes many disadvantages such as higher extrusion load. Also, the length of moveable punch increases with increase in the length of billet. Further, the usage of billet with smaller diameter increases the buckling problem of the moveable punch.
Hence, there is a need for a hydrostatic backward extrusion system that utilizes hydrostatic pressure to produce products with a desired cross sectional profile based on backward extrusion process. Further, there is a need for a hydrostatic backward extrusion system that requires lower extrusion loads to produce products with higher mechanical strength. Furthermore, there is a need for a hydrostatic backward extrusion system that enhances mechanical properties of a product by imposing higher effective plastic strain on the product. There is also a need for a hydrostatic backward extrusion system that produces products with long length by reducing punch deflection problems.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.